


Mothers

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys





	Mothers

As Kenna looked down at the two babies laying in the bed next to hers, she was filled with an understandable uncertainty but also an optimism that these angels would have a good life being raised by her and…

“Val?” Even as Kenna called out, she knew something was wrong. It was still daylight when her wife went out for air, but that was hours ago. At the moment, the sky was blanketed with a dark hue. To make matters worse, it was terribly windy and cold.

Luckily, Kenna was able to have Annelyse watch over the children while she went looking for Val. Outside, it was even colder than she’d feared. No doubt, Val was the toughest person Kenna had ever known, but even her wife had limits.

Desperately, Kenna rode her horse searching for Val, calling her name until her throat became raspy. She soon began to weep for she knew Val could be anywhere and was possibly in trouble.

The Queen found herself in a difficult situation. On one hand, her love for Val knew no bounds and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her wife. But ever since she and Val agreed to adopt the Aurelian refugees, she knew she had a responsibility as a mother to care for her children. With the castle nearly out of sight, Kenna knew she had to make a choice.

Try as she might, Kenna could not make up her mind. She reasoned that without Val, her heart would be too broken to allow her to raise the babies but she also figured that would be better than not raising them at all.

Although her throat was hoarse, Kenna needed to scream out of frustration.

“Hey gorgeous,” a familiar voice bellowed, “I guess you’re looking for me.”

Calmly, Kenna got off her horse, tied it to a nearby branch, then pushed Val against a tree without warning.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Val! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Not to mention the horrible position I was in, thanks to you.”

Val sighed. “This is about the kids, right?”

“What else would I be talking about? Val, you’re a mother now and you have to take some responsibility. And think of how devastated I would be if something had happened to you.”

“Aw, you were worried about me.” Val took a step back as Kenna aggressively cleared her throat. “Seriously, though. You’re right, and I’m sorry.”

The expression on Kenna’s face softened. “Why did you come out here anyway?”

Val took Kenna’s hands. “I hope I don’t make you mad, but I needed some time to clear my head. Seeing those adorable babies really freaked me out. They just look so damned fragile.”

A smirk formed on Kenna’s lips. “They are very fragile, Val. That’s why we have to take good care of them.” Kenna held Val in an affectionate hug and looked into her eyes. “I know about the way Severin treated you when you were just a girl.”

A bitter laugh escaped Val’s mouth. “Yeah, right. The closest thing I had to a ‘father’ would slap me with an open palm if I dared call him that. What the hells am I doing trying to be a mother? Let’s face it, Kenna, these kids would be a lot better if I wasn’t in the picture.”

Kenna held Val tighter, refusing to let her wife go. “Val, do you know why I married you?”

“Because we’re the two most beautiful women in The Five Kingdoms.”

“I married you because I’m hopelessly in love with you. But I also knew you had a bigger heart and more wisdom than you realized. We’ve bared ourselves to each other and includes our souls. Val, I knew you would be a great Queen and you’ve proven me right all these years. Just like I know you’ll be a wonderful mother.”

“You really think I can pull this off?”

Kenna nodded. “We both can. And for the record, it certainly doesn’t hurt that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Now, come back with me so we can kiss the children goodnight and get warm in our bedroom.”

Val pressed her lips to Kenna’s, kissing her until they both had to pause for air. “Say no more, gorgeous. Let’s go home.”


End file.
